This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The NYSGXRC is one of the four production centers of the NIH Protein Structure Initiative (PSI) and has contributed a large number of structures, technology development methods, and publications to the effort. The NYSGXRC focuses on targets selected from several areas of research: 1) targets providing sequence/structure coverage to protein families and superfamilies with underrepresented structural information, 2) human and pathogen protein phosphatases of biomedical interest, 3) targets from specific enzymatic superfamilies selected to aid in functional annotation (i.e. amidohydrolases, enolases, haloacid dehalogenases, isoprenoid synthases, and glutathione transferases in collaboration with John Gerlt and his P01 project on enzyme specificity), 4) target proteins involved in cell motility/metastasis, and 5) targets proteins comprising components of the nuclear pore complex (NPC).The NYSGXRC has demonstrated success in its pipeline approach, having reached a steady state rate of ~220 structure depositions annually and >900 depositions in total since the project was initiated in 2000.The structure determination teams at Albert Einstein College of Medicine (Almo lab) and the Brookhaven National Laboratory Biology Department (Swaminathan lab) utilize NSLS beamline X29A for a large fraction of their data collection needs. During 2009, the NYSGXRC deposited ~120 structures in the PDB arising from data collected at X29A. The success of the NYSGXRC can in part be attributed to the reliable and efficient operation of the X29A beamline which provides a stable and intense source of tunable X-Rays required for high throughput structure determination.